


The Bridge

by orphan_account



Series: Robron Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the hug on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Robert and Aaron after the hug on the bridge. Maybe a little kiss?"

Against the chilling events of the day, Robert is a welcome warmth surrounding Aaron. He holds on for dear life, fists clenched in the leather of his jacket, and eventually dips his face to hide it in the crook of Robert’s neck. He breathes him in, scent familiar and safe. 

Robert feels the dampness of tears against his skin and draws Aaron closer, swaying them comfortingly, gently. He rubs Aaron’s back for a few moments before lifting a hand to cup the back of his head, fingers grazing the buzzed hair. Turning his head inwards just slightly, Robert brushes a soft kiss to Aaron’s temple. The man in his arms shivers and tightens his hold. 

“I’m scared,” Aaron admits, voice cracking, sniffling against Robert. 

“I know,” Robert replies shakily, moving out of the tight embrace to meet Aaron’s eyes instead, which are bloodshot and glistening from crying. Robert’s chest tightens at the sight, heart clenching painfully to see the man he loves suffering so intensely. He cups Aaron’s cheek, wiping away a tear track. “But I meant what I said, Aaron. I believe in you. You’re gonna get through this, and I’m gonna be beside you every step of the way. Okay?” He asks, thumb still stroking Aaron’s stubbly cheek. 

Taking a shuddering breath, Aaron nods, wiping at his eyes and nose with the back of his sleeve. Robert leans in and presses his lips tenderly to Aaron’s forehead, missing the way Aaron’s eyes flutter closed at the contact. 

“Come home wi’ me?” Aaron asks tentatively, biting his lip and eyeing his feet. “I don’t think I can handle being alone.” He adds in a shrug. “I mean, you don’t have to, I just–” 

“Are you sure?” Robert cuts him off, voice calm, eyes searching Aaron’s.

Aaron nods. “Please.” 

At the quiet plea, Robert takes Aaron’s hand in his and gives it a soft squeeze. Aaron squeezes back, and in the dark they make their way back to The Woolpack, grateful to have a grounding point of contact as cold air steals into their lungs and their breaths are visible swirls in front of their faces.

* * * 

They’re back home, Aaron grabbing some pyjamas for himself and throwing a spare t-shirt and bottoms at Robert. “I’d feel better if you were dressed,” he explains in a small voice, like he even needed to explain at all. 

“’Course,” Robert complies, changing into Aaron’s offered clothes. 

It’s a little awkward, the way Aaron climbs into his bed first and sniffs, glancing at Robert over his shoulder, nodding his head at the space in front of him in silent invitation. Robert joins him, sliding under the covers and lying on his side, facing Aaron. Neither of them quite expected the night to end this way. 

Robert shuffles his head against his pillow, surprised at being allowed here but softened incredibly by Aaron requesting his company and comfort. He’s more than willing to give it, always will be. 

He’s even more surprised when Aaron moves into his space, curling himself against Robert’s chest and somehow managing to make himself look so small. The vulnerability of the action leaves Robert’s heart aching ten times more than he’d thought possible and he lets Aaron into his arms, shifting so he can stroke Aaron’s back in soothing circles beneath the bedsheets. 

“I’ve got you,” Robert murmurs, resting his cheek on top of Aaron’s head. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.” 

Aaron falls asleep, weary and worn, with those reassuring words floating around his head and the thought that maybe, just maybe, he can begin to believe them. 


End file.
